secretbuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Medallions
' Player Medallions' are medals and achievements that the user will earn throughout gameplay. All Medallions Gamer Medallions: *Rank 1* Junior Gamer-This is awarded to a Builder the first time they play a game. *Rank 2* Skilled Gamer-This is awarded to a Builder the first time they've played 50 games! *Rank 3* Expert Gamer-This medallion is awarded to a Builder the first time they hit the top 100 score of any game! *Rank 4* Game Wizard-This medallion is awarded to a Builder the first time they hit the top 50 score of any game! *Rank 5* Gamer of the Year- This medallion is awarded to a Builder the first time they hit the top 5 score of any game! Get your game on! *Rank 6* (Final Rank!)* Gamer Legend-The ultimate game medal! Get the highest score in any game! Home Series Medallions(Picasso): *Rank 1* Picasso's Apprentince- Awarded to our creative Builders who love to paint their home! *Rank 2* Picasso's Favorite- Awarded to our super creative Builders who love to paint their home and keep it in style! *Rank 3* (Final Rank!)*''' I am Picasso'''- Awarded to our most creative painters! Your home is your canvas! Home Series Medallions (Decorating): *Rank 1'*Apprentice Decorator'-Awarded to our Builders with any eye for interior home style! Buy some furniture and get started! *Rank 2'*'Junior Decorater-Awarded to our Builders who love to spend their time decorating their home! Buy more furniture, deck out your home and this Medallion could be yours! *Rank 3*'Skilled Decorater'-Awarded to our top interior decorators! Buy the latest furniture styles and themes and work your way to this! *Rank 4 (Final Rank!)*'Decoration Guru-'''Awarded to our ultimate home decorator! '''Home Series Medallions (Furniture):' *Rank 1*'Cool Home-'''Awarded to our Builders who buy only the best for their home! Buy the latest SuperShill furniture! *Rank 2*'Way Cool Home'''-Awarded to our Builders who buy only the best for their home! Buy the latest SuperShill furniture! *Rank 3*'Ice Cool Home'-Awarded to our Builders who have an eye for unique style! Get the best for your home and buy the coolest SuperShill furniture! *Rank 4*'Wicked Cool Home'-Awarded to our Builders who buy and collect the best for their home! *Rank 5*'Artic Cool Home'-Awarded to Builders who really know how to create the ultimate home atmosphere! *Rank 6* (Final Rank)! Ultimate Home Upgrade-Awarded to our Builders who add an extension to their home! Fashion Medallions (Clothing & Accesories): *Rank 1* Junior Fashionista-Awarded to our Builders who have an eye for style! Check out the clothing shop! *Rank 2*'Fashionista'-Awarded to our Builders who want to stay hip and cool! Buy the latest clothing and accessories! *Rank 3*'Fashion Guru'-Awarded to our Builders who buy the latest in fashion! Build out your collection! *Rank 4(Final Rank!)* Fashion Star-Awarded to our Builders who buy the best in style and fashion! Build out your collection! Fashion (Trend Setter) Medallions: *Rank 1*'Future Trend Setter'-Awarded to our Builders who are fashion conscious and dress to impress! *Rank 2*'Trend Setter'-Awarded to our Builders who set the fashion trends! Mix and match your clothing and accessories! *Rank 3*'Secretbuilder's Trend Setter'-Awarded to our Builders who're on their way to becoming the ultimate in fashion dos! *Rank 4 (Final Rank!) Internation Trend Setter-Awarded to our Builders who are the gurus of fashion! They are the one's people look up to for style and what's in! Fashion (Catwalk aka Fashion Show) Medallions: *Rank 1* Best of Catwalk-For winning your first fashion show! *Rank 2* Catwalk Diva-For winning your 5th fashion show! *Rank 3* Ultimate Catwalk Fashionista-For winning your 20th fashion show! Fashon (Catwalk 1sts): *Rank 1* Catwalk Debut-For participating in your first fashion show! *Rank 2* Catwalk Model-For participating in your 5th fashion show! * Trivia *TBA*